Blood Red Sandman
by Project Shadow
Summary: ShadAmy. Song is Blood Red Sandman by Lordi. The 'sandman' has fallen for one of his 'sandlings'. Is there a way for him to make her remember him in the morning?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose, or any Sonic Team related characters. . . But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots, tickle his chest fur and send him out to do some damage. Nor do I own the song Blood Red Sandman; it is performed and written by Lordi.

**WARNING: This is not a happy-go-lucky fanfic. It is a bit dark and twisted. If you don't like that kind of stuff. I suggest you don't read this.**

**Blood Red Sandman**

_"They called me the Leather Apron  
They called me the smiling Jack  
They prayed to the heavens above  
That I would never ever come back"_

_---_

Looking into the eyes of the pink hedgehog, the black sandman clutched his bag of sand closely to his body. He had never seen such a beautiful creature in all of his life, not that he had not seen plenty of 'pretty' girls; the glimmering emerald eyes called to him somehow. He cursed silently when those very eyes travelled to his darkened hiding place

"Hello?" She called in a whisper, as to not wake the sleeping male by her side. The red eyed sandman reached his hand into his sandbag "I can see you, why do you hide in the darkness?"

"You are meant to ignore my presence" He replied gruffly, ignoring the question. The pink hedgehog was taken back by his cold reply. Frowning, she swung her lugs over the side of the bed. The ruby eyes watched as she stood and started to walk towards him; like she did every time he visited

"Do you not find the darkness lonely?" She asked inquisitively "Why don't you come into the light?" She reached her hand towards him. His ruby eyes scrutinized her hand before he took a step towards her, into the light. Amy let a gasp escape her lips, stood before her, dressed in a black hooded cloak, was the most handsome hedgehog she had ever seen, his blood red eyes glistened with intensity as he gazed at her. The red streaks that tainted his black fur and the identical taint through his quills; she truly thought he was a fallen angel. "What is your name?"

"Shadow," He fired with the same tone as the last time he spoke. He wished there was a way for the pink hedgehog to remember him, rather than her deja-vu "It's time" The pink female looked at Shadow with confused eyes. Reaching inside of his sandbag, he grasped a handful of sand, bought it to his lips and blew it on her face. Catching her as she fell into a deep sleep, Shadow cursed, he couldn't possibly come back here again.

_---_

_Can you hear how the children weep?  
Chills of fear like a sawblade cutting deep_

_---_

Shadow placed the sleeping beauty back into her bed, glaring at the male beside her as he did so. As he whipped his cloak around himself, his ruby eyes never left the friendly hedgehog, now sleeping peacefully on her bed. He started to disappear, being dragged to the others that needed his services.

Carelessly, Shadow passed sand over an eleven year old male bat. He didn't know why he was more careful towards the female a few towns away and uncaring towards other non-sleepers. Turning away from the now sleeping child, he gave a frown into the night. Something was drawing him to the female; but what he didn't know, but somehow he knew he had to stop seeing her.

_---_

_Once again there is pain  
I bring flames - I bring cold  
I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home  
On this unholy night I will make you my own  
Blood Red Sandman  
Coming home again_

_---_

Standing over the sleeping form of his problems, a soft, small smile settled on the hedgehog's lips; he wanted her by his side so she would remember him. He secretly longed for her to recognise him every time he visited, or better, be there for him when he returned home. Shadow decided he was going to look into the possibilities and practicality of making Amy his.

The ebony hedgehog swore as he threw a book across his room in anger, who knew researching could be this hard? Picking up another book, he studied the blank, black leather cover. Opening it he found various, interesting spells and concoctions of different sands. The sandman's ruby eyes narrowed in annoyance as there seemed to be nothing in this book either. As Shadow tore his gaze away from the last page, handwritten brown ink caught his eye. A disgusted look covered his face as he read what he would have to do. The apparent only way would be to kill her. Shadow growled and threw the book across the room, as the book landed where its predecessor did. Its cover flew open and invisible wind flicked through the pages. Shadow watched as the pages turned by themselves, walking up to it the book stopped on a page. A frown crossed his face as a blood red mist arose from the page he was looking down on. He looked upon the mist with an unimpressed look, before it turned to a look of shock as the mist span around him. The raven sandman felt a strange power inside him. He fell to his knees and held his head as he tried to fight the disturbance.

_"Do it...," _Shadow looked around the room, looking for the owner of the voice "_Kill her"_

"No! I love her" Shadow voiced his objection to the room, he heard a chuckle inside his head

_"Which is why you must make her yours," _Shadow's eye's widened as he felt the power get stronger. Grinding his teeth, he tried to block out the voice _"Her blood will stain her pillow, making her yours"_

"Who are you?" Shadow growled and the voice gave a cold, hard laugh.

_"I'm the Blood Red Sandman," _Shadow closed his eyes as he felt the force rip through him like lightening _"I'm coming home"_

_---_

_Red drops stain satin so white  
-"The way I sign my name"  
The neighbourhood's pretty dead at night  
-"And I'm the one to blame"_

_Can you hear how the children weep?  
Chills of fear like a sawblade cutting deep_

_---_

The raven hedgehog fought against the other sandman and as he fought he could find himself losing. He reached for the still open spell book with his left hand. Shock passed through him as his right arm pushed the book away. He was losing all control of his body, curling his legs under him, he lost, and the evil ran through him like a forest fire. The new Shadow stood and brushed himself off, his now darker red eyes shone with power. The dark Shadow smirked showing sharper teeth, as he clenched his fist. Turning to the door, time to take what was rightfully his. Swirling his cloak the evil Shadow disappeared.

Blood red, lust driven eyes looked over the still sleeping form of the gorgeous pink hedgehog, watching her chest gently rise and fall with every cherished breath she took. The evil raven hedgehog took the knife the other Shadow had from his belt, gently took one of the rose hedgehog's fingers and quickly slit the sharp edge along her delicate skin. Taking the blood that rushed from the wound onto his finger, he signed his name on her pillow. Amy opened her eyes, emerald gazing uncomprehending, staring into space, still caught in the land of dreams. The tainted hedgehog took the bloodied knife, looked at her briefly before he forced his hand forward, plunging the knife deep into her stomach. Amy didn't flinch or move as her blood spilled out over the bed sheets and herself, it was as if she was in a coma. Twisting the knife to quicken the blood flow and make her death quicker, the black hedgehog brought her towards him

_"On this unholy night I will make you my own" _Shadow's lust filled voice cut through the silence of the room. As soon as he uttered those words Amy snapped out of her reverie, gasped as pain engulphed her body. Looking down at her stomach she let out a blood curdling scream. Shadow broke through the sandman's hold on him as she screamed; he looked down in horror as the pretty pink angel was gasping for breath in his arms. How could he of let this happen to her? Picking her up, he wrapped his cloak around them both and they disappeared.

_---_

_Once again there is pain  
I bring flames - I bring cold  
I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home  
On this unholy night I will make you my own  
Blood Red Sandman  
Coming home again_

_Scream all you want you won't wake up when you scream  
"No-one leaves...  
... The Monsterican Dream"_

_---_

Amy sat bolt upright in bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Her eyes darted around the dark room in a blind panic; when she nothing creepy, she let out the breath she was holding out. Settling back down she snuggled into the other occupant of the bed, giggling when he turned and threw an arm over her. Looking at the arm she realised something wasn't right; her gaze lifted to the face of the person she was sharing a bed with. A gasp escaped from her lips when ruby eyes stared back at her.

_---_

_Can you hear how the children weep?  
Chills of fear like a sawblade cutting deep_

_---_

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to stare into Shadow's eyes. Where was her Sonikku? Shying away from the onyx hedgehog's touch, she kept eye contact with him at all times

"Where is Sonic?" She asked shyly, Shadow frowned at her

"He is no longer your concern. To him, you are dead," He said angrily "You are mine now," Shadow angrily broke eye contact with the rose hedgehog as he rose from the bed. After all he had been through to get her; all she could ask was where her ex-boyfriend was. He stopped abruptly and turned to face the crying female in his bed "I... I love you" He muttered awkwardly before he stalked out of the room.

_---_

_Once again there is pain  
I bring flames - I bring cold  
I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home  
On this unholy night I will make you my own  
Blood Red Sandman  
Coming home again_

_---_

Amy couldn't help but smile ironically through her tears; maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all? After all, Sonic wasn't really good for her, but she knew that she was going to be nursing an aching heart for quite sometime. Amy's emerald eyes scanned the room, how did she get here anyway? And what was that handsome hedgehog's name? She jumped out of bed and ran after the mysterious ruby eyed hedgehog. Catching up with him, she asked silent questions with her eyes.

"What's your name?" Shadow ground his teeth before he looked down at the pink goddess by his side

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog"

"Well Shadow. I don't know how I got here, but something tells me I'm going to be here for awhile," Shadow grunted at her and grabbed his sandbag and cloak "Where are you going?" Ignoring her question, the cerise eyed hedgehog began to walk away. When he noticed she was following him, he turned to face her. Looking down at the innocent face of the female, he slowly closed the gap and gave her a small kiss; before he was gone. Amy bought her fingers to her lips, he cheeks burning with a blush. Turning to face the way she came, all she could do was wait for Shadow to return.

_---_

_Once again there is pain  
I bring flames - I bring cold  
I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home  
On this unholy night I will make you my own  
Blood Red Sandman  
Coming home again..._

_---_

Le Fin.

Sorry it's a random thing that came into my head. I know it was dark and a little twisted and I apologise to those who think it was crap. To those who survived: Thank you for reading.

-x-


End file.
